


He Thinks He Can Win?

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [127]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, First Time Blow Jobs, Firsts, Gallavich, M/M, NSFW, Riding, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> first time(s) that Mickey initiates certain sex acts or positions that surprise Ian and how he reacts (season 2 or 3) aka first blow job he gives Ian and/or the first time he rides Ian</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Thinks He Can Win?

Some things came easy, others took a little time.

Sex was the easy part, it was everything else that Mickey found difficult. It’s not really because he didn’t want them or that he didn’t think about them, it’s just that he thought maybe they meant more than they really did.

Their rendezvouses had become a regular occurrence despite Mickey being in juvie since their initial session. Of course he hadn’t meant for it to be that way, but for some reason it did.

Maybe it was convenience, maybe it was that secretly Mickey enjoyed having a long-time male lover, not that he would ever admit it.

He didn’t have to look at Ian while they had sex, maybe that’s what made it easier.

For a while that was enough for him.

A quick fuck, a cigarette, and a see-you-later.

But Ian was a cheeky shit. Fucking was never going to be enough for him, he always had to do something else.

It wasn’t until after the fourth time they’d met for sex that Ian started trying new things, things that Mickey would have brushed off before. And Mickey was happy for him to do them, he never tried to do any of them in return, he never really wanted to try anything new, because he was afraid.

Not afraid that he wouldn’t like them, afraid that he would.

It’s one thing to like it when a guy sucks your dick, because a warm mouth is a warm mouth, it’s another thing to like _having_  a dick in your mouth.

He never thought about doing it, until Ian.

When Ian got down on his knees in front of him, his lips full and pink and a hungry look in his eyes, it made Mickey wonder what it would be like.

So it was one day on the roof of the old abandoned building that he was feeling particularly curious, maybe he was on a really good high, whatever it was he decided to see what it was like.

They liked to get a little rough before, shoving each other around, rough-housing. It got the blood pumping, their hearts racing.

Ian shoved Mickey back, his hands against his hips until he was pinning him against the wall. Mickey just grinned at him, flicking an eyebrow as Ian gave two short rolls of his hips.

Mickey balled his fists up in Ian’s shirt,  shoving him off and spinning him around until it was Ian’s back pressed against the concrete wall. Mickey held him firmly before reaching down to unbuckle his belt. He pulled them down, letting them fall over his thighs and down around his ankles.

Mickey suddenly began to look a little nervous, avoiding Ian’s eyes. Ian was about to laugh and make a clever quip but Mickey was dropping to his knees and Ian’s eyebrows shot right up.

He froze, seemingly unable to think as Mickey licked his bottom lip and gave Ian a quick look.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Ian asked and Mickey shook his head, scoffing.

"The fuck do you think I’m doing? Having a picnic? Just shut the fuck up," he said before his lips were sloppily wrapped around the head of Ian’s cock.

Ian sucked in a short breath, his jaw dropping at the sight of Mickey’s head bobbing, the feel of his nails digging into his skin making his toes curl. He was almost afraid that this was going to be over before it even started.

For Mickey it had been weird at first, but if the full chub in his unbuttoned jeans was anything to go by, he was enjoying it far more than he thought he would.

His technique was lacking a little, but what did that matter? He was eager and the the soft groans that slipped out of his mouth whenever he managed to take a breath had Ian biting down painfully on his lip.

He swirled his tongue around the head, licking a long line down Ian’s shaft, trying to mimic the things that Ian did when he went down on him.

"Mick, Mickey… _unf_ …” Ian groaned.

Mickey pulled his mouth off, sliding his tongue along his length again. “Shut the fuck up,” he said, before taking him between his lips again, Ian’s cock hitting the back of his throat and Mickey’s hand making up the extra few inches with a few quick tugs.

Ian groaned a little louder, shaking his head. “I will, I just… _fuck_ …”

Mickey didn’t give much thought to it before he started, in fact he didn’t give any thought to the whole thing at all before diving in. He knew Ian’s tell though, the tightening of his jaw, his trembling fists as he held them back against the wall, and the high strangled groans slipping from his lips. Mickey pulled back, pumping his wrist quickly until Ian was coming into his hand and he was forced to help hold him up.

His head rested back against the wall as he caught his breath, his skin still tingling not from his orgasm but from the thrill of Mickey on his knees in front of him for the first time.

Mickey stood up, wiping his hand on one of the walls and then on his jeans before giving Ian a few quick up and down looks.

"Not gonna be out of action for too long are you Gallagher?" he teased and Ian just laughed, standing up straight and grabbing Mickey roughly by the shirt and spinning him so their positions were switched.

"Guess I’ll just have to find something to do until then," he said with a smirk as he sunk to his knees and Mickey grinned, putting a hand behind his head so he could rest it against the bricks.

So they started incorporating that into their regular routine, if you could call it that, until Mickey got sent to juvie for the second time.

Things were getting far too out of hand, and that scared him. Nothing was supposed to scare a Milkovich.

When he got out again he intended to keep himself cut off, keep fucking Ian but like hell was he going to stop fucking girls too. And he thought that would be easy to do that, to just turn it off and pretend that it’s just sex.

But then, after Ian had managed to wrangle Mickey a job at the Kash and Grab, that his geriatric old grandpa had to come by, flaunting whatever the fuck it was that they had.

And it’s not like Mickey was jealous, because he wasn’t. No, it was just that he hated old rich guys who thought they could buy anyone they wanted.

So maybe he followed them down to The Fountain, watched as he got a little too handsy and then that cocky asshole had to speak up while they were standing in the street.

Naturally, Mickey had to teach him a lesson, and it pissed him off to see Ian making sure the old guy was okay, but the elation he felt as they were running away from security made that seem almost irrelevant.

Ian tried to act pissed about it, but he rarely stayed mad, especially once the blood started pumping, after they chased one another down the alley back to one of their regular haunts, somewhere a little more concealed.

Then it was back to rough housing, biting their lips as they started pulling at one another’s clothes. Mickey was on a high, shoving Ian down and straddling his hips as he unbuckled his belt and stared down at him hungrily.

He unbuckled his jeans and scoot back as he pulled them down over Ian’s thighs and down to his ankles, kneeling up and staring down at Ian’s lengthy cock as he started to unbuckle his own pants.

Ian sat up to help him pull them down but Mickey slapped his hands away. He leant back on his elbows as Mickey managed to kick his jeans off. Ian tried to get up to turn Mickey around but he smacked him away and pushed him back against the ground.

"Did I say you could get up?" he said with a flick of his eyebrow.

Ian laughed a little and shook his head. "Guess not," he said.

"So stay the fuck down," he said, searching his pockets for a condom.

He pulled one out and just grinned down at Ian, who had no idea what was going through Mickey's mind, and tore the packet open to roll it down Ian's hard cock. Ian closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan at the feel of his hands on him, but they were soon gone as Mickey was using his slicked up fingers to spread himself open.

Ian just watched him, biting his lip and stroking himself slowly until Mickey was straddling his hips again, changing their positions and lining up Ian's cock with his entrance as he eagerly sank down on it.

Ian let out a deep guttural groan and bucked his hips as Mickey started riding him like he was made for it.

" _Holy fuck_..." he breathed.

"Yeah you like that Gallagher?" Mickey said through his harsh breaths, sliding up and down Ian's cock even faster.

"Yeah,  _yes..._ " he groaned, his lips parted as his moans came out with every pleasured breath.

"You let that old asshole fuck you like this?"

"No, no," he moaned, slapping Mickey's thigh.

"What? You want me to stop?" he asked, pausing only for long enough to let Ian sit up and wrap his arm around Mickey's waist.

"Don't you fucking dare," he said.

As Mickey picked up the pace again he realised that the angle was better than before, and let out a sharper groan than he had intended to. One of his hands snaked up to grip Ian's hair and tugged tightly. Ian's nails were digging into Mickey's skin and his other hand was resting behind him.

It was scorching hot and they were both sweating and Mickey felt himself growing closer to release. Ian had his eyes open, watching the look on Mickey's face as he fucked himself on Ian's dick, and he was so close to just throwing his lips against Mickey's.

So close, but he didn't want to ruin the moment for Mickey because he knew he would just pull away.

He'd have to find some other way to do it.

Ian let out a loud groan and bucked his hips as best he could, recognising Mickey's face and knew he wouldn't be far behind. Mickey's hands tightening painfully in Ian's hair as he came over Ian's chest and Ian thrusts a little quicker until he was coming shortly after.

As they were dressing again, Ian kept looking over at Mickey, trying to figure him out.

"So... you asking if I fuck Ned like that... was that your way of asking me not to fuck him anymore?" he asked slowly.

"What? When the fuck did I fucking say that?" he scoffed, turning away and searching for a cigarette. "Like I give a shit."

Ian smiled as Mickey put a smoke between his lips and found his lighter.

He shrugged a little. "Okay, then I wont."

Mickey scoffed again.

It's not like he really wanted Ian to keep screwing the guy, he tried to act like he didn't care either way, but the one thing that kept nagging him was why Ian would want to fuck him in the first place.

When he finally asked him, the answer Ian came out with was more than just an answer. It was a fucking challenge.

Did he think he could win? A Milkovich never backed away from a challenge, and they certainly didn't back away from one that made them seem afraid.

And so that started it, continued the list of firsts because damn it if Mickey was going to let Ian think he'd won.

He didn't even realise that what he was doing was proving just how much he really did care.


End file.
